You may be Broken but you are never Alone
by swagbruh
Summary: What would happen if Peter Paker aka Spider-Man lost the last thing he love in his life durging a mission with the Avengers? will he move on and saty saving the world, or will he get his revenge, or just give up on the world? And will the Avengers save him in time or will they be too late to save their youngest member?


I don't own anything in this story. Read and review.

* * *

Author POV

The Avengers, with the Ultimates, and now good Loki had just come ack from a sccessful missio aganist Doctor Doom. They were letting all the tension drip from them with small talk, movies, games, and occasionally funny stories. Clint had just finish telling a funny story, when someone's phone rings; it was Peter's aka Spiderman recent year un masked in front of Avengers, Ultimates, and SHIELD only. Peter got up and walk to the other side of the living room to answer his phone; in order not to interput the otherrs conversation and fun, only because of hiim. He reachs into one of his civilian change clothes pockets and answered his phne, before it stop ringing.

Peter POV

I got up walking to the corner were the lving room and kitchen meet and to answered my incoming phone call.

| Phone call |

Me: Hello?

Voice: Is this Peter Paker?

Me: Yes, who is this?

Voice: The police

Me: Is something wrong, sir?

Police: Yes...I called to tel you that your that your aunt, May Parker was in a roobbery and was shot.

Me: Oh my God; is she OK!?

Police: She was at the wrong place at the wrong time; I'm so sorry, but she's dead.

Me: What? *shock whisper*

Police: She was shot twice, one to the stomach, and the other to the heart; the body is here we have it ready for pick, I'm so,so sorry .

| End of Phone call |

After the Police hung up on me, I put my phone back away into my pants pocket feeling the numbness speard all over.

Loki POV

We cheerful talk in the living area, when all of a sudden I felt something wrong; I turn to look too were Peter was on the phone. And that is when I saw it Peter was plae as snow and somewhat put his phone away into his pocket; I got up and made my way to Peter to see what happened.

Me: Peter?

Suddenly Peter flung himself on me, sobbing and trembling into my chest; instanly I hugged him back and ran a soothing hand through his hair.

Me: Peter, what's the matter?

Peter: *Sob* my aunt *sob sob*

Me: What happened? *demanding*

Peter: She's *sob* dead.

Me: How? *shock*

Peter: She was caught in a robbery and was shot twice *sobbing*

Stroking his hair, but keep my and on his head; it broke my heart to hear that Peter ant had died, she was so much lik my mother that they almost died the same way the difference is my mother died an arrow to the heart not a gunshot to it.

Thor POV

Young Nova was in the middle of telling a story when I that Loki was not in living area with us but with Peter; Loki was hugging Peter tightly to his chest in a protective way. My brother had grown attach to young Peter, he loves him like a baby brother and to be qeuit honest so do I.I made my way to Loki and Peter to hear someone was crying, so I walk faster; when i reach them I saw Peter was the one crying into my brother's chest.

Me: What has happened? * whisper*

Loki: Peter's aunt is dead.*whisper*

I needed no farther explanation to understand wht was going on with Peter and quickly embraced Peter along with my brother.

Steve POV

Nova had finish telling his story of space adventure; when I heard a sob coming from the back of the living room. I turn to see that Loki and Thor are hugging peter between ech other in a protective way and judging by that it is not good. That's when the though hit me we are a team we should deal with this as a team, to see what had happened to Peter and help them out.

Me: Hey guys I think there's something wrong with Peter.

Clint: What do you...mean?

After I brought up something was wrong with Peter everyone turn to see what I meant only to see the same thing I did. Tony was the frist one to react, he got up and I followed him as he made his way to Thor, Loki, and Peter to what was wrong. When we reach the three they parted a bit to let us see and reach Peter a bit; and Tony took that opportunity and reach out to touch Peter's head.

Tony: Hey what's wrong Peter *sweetly*

While Tony petted Peter's head I look to Loki for the answer of why Peter was in this current state of sobbing into Loki's chest.

Loki: *Sigh* Peter aunt is dead. *barely above whisper*

Me: Let's set him on the couch.

Thor: *Nod* that would be for the best.

With that Loki and Thor part from Peter a bit more and I pick Peter up bridal style; Peter clung to me like a scared kid at night. When I reach the couch, I was about to set Peter down, but he clung tighter to my neck; so I sat down with Peter on my lap and move to make him and me more comfortable. Peter let go of my neck and put his head in the crook of my neck to hide his face from the others, I move one of my hands to Peter's back and started to rub soothig cricles on his back. Everyone made their way to sit around Peter to comforte him in their own way; what Peter doesn't know is thta everyone loves him the Avengers, Ultimates, and even some of the SHIELD sicentist. Peter in a way is the Avenger baby brother that you just can't help but love so much; he's just so cute and innconent, that you can't help but want to protect. All in all wwe just care too much for Peter ro just leave him likes this on his own.

Me: It's okay Peter we're here you cry all you want, we've got you, we're here for yu all of us.

With that Peter partically throw himself at me and sob a heart breaking pian sob into my chest; I stop rubbing cricles on Peter's back, but keep my hand on his back and hugged him tightly to my chest. Everyone around me and Peter got even closer to us comforting Peter; Tony sat next to me on my left with his hand in Peter's head and Loki to my right hand on Peter's knee.

Bruce POV

It took a hour for Peter to emotionaly exhausted himself into a very fitfull still tear filled sleep in Steve's arms. Then I remeber that we had apartments for all the Ultimates just in case something happened that they need to rest here or just wanteed to.

Me: Let's take him to his room

Steve: *Sigh* yeah that sound good, I'll take him.

Me: I'll go with you to help with the doors and elevator.

In all honesty I wasn't too worried about with the doors and other things, but I was more worried for Peter since he lost something important to him. Steve and me made our way in the elevator, when we suddenly hear Peter crying again and mumbling things in his sleep. I walk closer and ran my hand thorug his hair and whisper reasurances, while Steve huged him closer to his chest, also whisper reasurances. the elevator stop I got ahead and opened the door to Peter's room for Steve and let him in frist, then followed him in. Steve set Peter in his bed, but was hesitating to leave Peter's side and I can't blame him for being protective. But Peter needed all the rest he could get, so I walk over to Steve put a hand on his shoulder; to let him know i was there (out of habit.)

Me: Steve, we need to let him rest, he'll need all he can get.

Steve: *Sigh* your right, I know, let's go.

Hopfuly Peter doesn't decide to escape at night or early morning while the rest of us are still asleep and do something reckless.

* * *

Next chapter will be up soon.


End file.
